Scooby Doo And The Fox Spirit
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never thought he'd end up getting involved in a mystery, but then again he is travelling around the world after finishing college, with his godparents consent, yet he finds himself in New Orleans being invited to visit a haunted house with a group of people he only just met, but then again, Naruto is all about having an adventure. Up For Adoption.


**So after feeling nostalgia again, I decided to have a go at this one-shot, just to inspire someone to write it, also after this one-shot I'm only gonna do one more idea, then I'm gonna stop writing until after Christmas or possibly New Year.**

**Just updating the story slightly since a few people were asking where Shaggy and Scooby were, so hopefully it'll help.**

**Scooby Doo and The Fox Spirit**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**New Orleans**

The market was busy selling their goods to the customers, with one of them having an interesting appearance, he was wearing a pair of black hiking boots, along with a pair of black breathable jeans, an orange button shirt, with the last two buttons undone, showing a green crystal necklace, along with a rustic brown leather jacket, with a backpack over his shoulder, but what really caught the attention was the orange furry scarf around his neck, along with 3 whisker-like birthmarks on both his cheeks, this young man was called Naruto Uzumaki.

He was quite tall as well, his physic showing a broad chest and shoulders, showing that he works out but was mostly built for speed, since it turned out his godmother is a highly skilled doctor she made DAMN sure he ate right, along with his godfather making sure he exercised properly as well, though as it turned out, he knew from experience that his godmother was ALWAYS right, especially when she's beating his godfather for peeping on girls, so really she put the fear of a woman's fury into Naruto.

It was quite the day for Naruto, just after finishing College (A.N. I'm from England so I don't know the whole American college/university thing), he decided to travel the world, wanting to see different sights and try new things, since he just got back to America, he decided to go to New Orleans to try a few of the southern foods, but what no-one knows was during his trip to Japan he ended up picking up a little hitchhiker.

This hitchhiker at the moment was snoozing away, acting like Naruto's scarf since it was bored at the moment.

Slowly Naruto made his way to the fruit section, fancying something to nibble on until dinner time, that is until, "...I want is a REAL haunted house, I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana!?" The voice caught Naruto's attention, with it making Naruto curious, "_Someone wants a real haunted house, they must be extremely brave for such a thing._"

That is until a feminine southern accent caught not only the group of three, but himself as well, "There is, I work in it," The group looked towards the voice seeing a beautiful woman holding a paper bag of food, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, I work as a chef in a house on Moonscar Island, a house that really is haunted."

Hearing this, Naruto decided to make himself known, "Really, wow, that sounds interesting." He couldn't help but exclaim since he's always been interested in the supernatural, hence his certain hitchhiker.

The four people that were talking looked to see the spiky haired blond walk over to them, "Hey, sorry about listening to what you guys were saying, but after hearing about a haunted house, I just couldn't resist!" He finishes while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment for interrupting and listening in.

The group just smiled, with Daphne replying, "Oh don't worry about it, it's nice to meet someone who's just as interested in the supernatural as the rest of us, I'm Daphne Blake by the way, this is Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley." While she motioned to her friends, with Velma blushing slightly at the handsome man before her.

Naruto showed a confidant smirk, "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this lazy bag-a-bones is Kurama." He pointed at his scarf.

The group were about to ask what he was talking about until a furry head popped up from the "scarf", showing that it wasn't a scarf, but the head and body of an orange fox, though it's eyes some to be narrowed in irritation, most likely what Naruto said about it, though Naruto just brushed it off.

But that didn't stop Daphne or Velma from cooing about how cute Kurama looked, especially while he was wrapped around Naruto's neck like a scarf, along with Daphne giving the fox a slight scratch under it's chin, causing one of it's hind-legs to appear and start kicking, allowing everyone to know the fox was in bliss at the attention.

This caused Naruto to chuckle, "Always a woman-magnet at ya Kurama, also you loose your power when a certain spot on your chin is scratched." This caused the girls to blush at their child-like antics in front of something cute.

Naruto looks towards the southern woman, "Anyway, sorry for interrupting, would it be possibly to know your name miss, since it would be rude to just call you chef." He said in a joking manner.

When she heard Naruto say such a thing, she couldn't help but giggle at his innocent nature, plus his whisker-like birthmarks did make him look cute, though when she thought that her cheeks couldn't help but dust a healthy shade of pink, because as it turns out, while his godfather was a self-proclaimed super-pervert, it didn't stop him from teaching Naruto how to entice women to a degree, though Naruto never really understood what the perv was trying to do, but luckily his godmother managed to beat his godfather into a near-death like state, making him swear not to corrupt Naruto any further otherwise she wouldn't heal the old man with her prodigal skills as a doctor, not only that due to Jiraiya's near-death beating happening in front of Naruto, the blond knew two things, to NEVER be a pervert and to treat women with respect.

Getting over her slight blush, the woman introduced herself, "Oh, sorry about that, my name is Lena, Lena Dupree."

Once Lena introduced herself, Daphne couldn't help but question about the island, with Lena giving a brief history about how it was named after a pirate called Morgan Moonscar, with the spirit of the man and his crew still haunting the bayou and island, though Fred was sceptical about the whole haunting island, though Lena managed to "con" him into thinking about going by calling him scared, "Wow! Nice reverse psychology Lena, an interesting way to get someone to do something you want to do while making him think it was his idea."

Hearing this Lena and the group looked at Naruto in puzzlement, "What, my godmother's a doctor, she made sure that I know all about how to heal both the body and the mind."

Once Velma heard that Naruto's godmother was a doctor she couldn't help but ask, "Um, who exactly is your godmother Naruto?"

Figuring there was no point in hiding it, he replied, "She Tsunade Senju, one of the top leading doctors of the country and a prodigy in the field of medicine."

The group were shocked that someone related to Tsunade was standing in front of them, with Daphne asking, "Wait, if you are her godson, then what are you doing here in New Orleans?" This question was shared by the others.

With Naruto answering, "Oh, I'm pretty much travelling the world before I settle down for a proper job, you know, wanting to see the sights and everything since I finished College and everything."

The group were amazed that he would travel like that, but they understand what he meant, why settle down when you can see the world first, though what no-one noticed was a longing in Lena's eyes, until it vanished in an instant, almost like something was compelling her to not want to leave Louisiana, though what no-one noticed was Kurama just happened to notice the look, making him slightly narrow his eyes, but decided to leave it be for now and get some shut-eye.

Quickly gaining the groups attention, Lena calls to them, "If you want to see the island for yourselves you're more than welcome to drop by, I'll be heading home soon anyway since I'm nearly finished shopping." With that she was about to leave.

That is until, "Say Miss Lena, how about I come and help you, saves ya having to carry two bags at the same time and end up losing your balance."

Though she was reluctant at first, thinking that Naruto only saw a helpless lady in need of help, but once he explained how hard it was to carry two bags, she understood that he was simply wanting to help ease the burden since it was very easy to accidentally drop one bag while saving the other, so she accepted Naruto's help, with the two walking away to continue shopping.

All the while Velma was doing research on Moonscar Island, explaining how there had been mysterious disappearances that happen on the island, though her eyes slightly drifted towards the pair just leaving, or more directly towards Naruto and his broad shoulders, but she quickly focused back to what she was doing.

With Fred asking, "Hey, where are Shag and Scooby!? Hearing the question Velma couldn't help but remark, "That's no mystery, where else but getting a bite to eat!" This caused the trio of friends shake their heads at the two missing friends antics, though considering they're in New Orleans why not try some of the amazing foods they have.

As for Naruto and Lena, they were happily chatting about their lives, to a degree, though when Naruto told Lena about his past as a prankster, she couldn't help but giggle and laugh at all the pranks he did in the past, slowly as the two continue talking, Lena found herself enjoying Naruto's company more and more, for some reason she just couldn't explain why she enjoyed Naruto's company, it just felt like she was a happy cat basking in the sun, with Naruto being the sun, he just has this warmth about him, though she couldn't help but think how ironic it was to use that terminology.

As for Kurama, "_**Hmm, so it seems a cat deity is trying to curse this person into draining peoples **__**life-force, whether they're innocent or not, if things begin to progress the way I think they will, I'll have to get involved in this problem as well, if they try to involve Naruto in any dangerous ways.**"_

As it turns out, during his trip to Japan, Naruto had stumbled upon a shrine in a forest, but this shine was holding a powerful nine tailed fox demon, or as the natives know him as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as it turned out due to how powerful Kurama was, a priest ended up sealing Kurama away, stopping him from ever escaping the shrine and causing havoc, but because Naruto stumbled onto the shrine he somehow interfered with the sealing, causing the fox to be bonded to Naruto like a lifeline, so having no choice, Kurama ended up travelling with Naruto, taking on the form of a regular sized fox with only one tail to not draw attention, but not only that, the seal that binds the two also hides them from any supernatural beings sensors, allowing them to walk around without being spotted.

Not only that, but because of Kurama's strength, if ever Naruto ends up facing an evil entity, the two can fight it to weaken it, then Kurama will devour it, stopping the evil entity from returning.

But now begs the question, what will happen from here on out now that Naruto has joined up with the Scooby gang on this possible haunted island.

**The End.**

**Here's another idea that I thought everyone might enjoy, since I figured that Lena and Simone never really wanted the curse of killing people in order to live, but the curse ended up changing them into doing it so that the curse doesn't stop, I mean think about it, they wanted revenge on a pirate for killing their friends and families, it was obvious that they would want the power to end the being that did it, but like all power, it not only changed them physically but mentally as well, wanting them to relay on the power, turning it into a curse without them even knowing and killing people without remorse.**

**Also I forgot to mention, the movie I used is Scooby Doo On Zombie Island, if anyone wants to watch it you can find it on (www. the watch cartoon online. tv/) that's the perfect sight for watching old and new cartoons/animated series and movies.**

**Anyway, I believe the pairing(s) would be Naruto/Velma, though if you guys want it to be a harem with Lena and Simone then that would be up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Scooby-Doo.**


End file.
